


Miedo

by WanSue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cannibalism - implied, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanSue/pseuds/WanSue
Summary: Cuando tenía unos 13 años la profesora que tenía de Lengua y Literatura nos ponía a escribir y leer los relatos que compusiéramos un día a la semana. Recientemente he encontrado dicho cuaderno, y tras descifrar mi letra de aquellos tiempos el contraste entre mi escritura entonces y mi escritura ahora me hace cierta gracia. A veces también me desquicia, si he de ser sincera. Me pareció interesante pasar mis relatos preferidos a ordenador y publicarlos aquí, ya que significa liberar mi estantería de papeles (tengo un montón, tanto en el ordenador en forma de archivos, como fuera de él en forma de cuadernos, archivadores y papeles sueltos, y es un horror organizarlo todo).Para poneros en contexto, esta historia fue escrita el 29 de Marzo de 2012 y la he transcrito palabra por palabra al formato digital, no modificaciones en la forma de escribir, no más aclaraciones que las que escribí en su momento.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character





	Miedo

Tengo que salir de aquí, maldita sea. Antes de que me encuentre, antes de ser su comida, antes de acabar como mi amiga Ella.

Corro por un pasillo con múltiples puertas, la voz de él suena. Me meto en la primera puerta abierta que encuentro. Trago saliva. Estoy donde no quería estar, en la sala del banquete. Con las paredes pintadas con la sangre de otros, decorada con huesos por las esquinas. Con una mesa de unos veinte metros de largo y tres de ancho. Con una perfecta vajilla de platos blancos decorados con rosas grises llenas por los bordes de salpicaduras rojizas. Contemplo aquel lugar siniestro. Más adelante hay una puerta, pero sé demasiado bien adonde conduce, a la cocina.

"¡Te voy a pillar, Mia!" oigo su voz. No tengo otra oportunidad, me oculto debajo de la mesa. "Vamos, sal. Si no te voy a hacer nada".

Avanza hacia la mesa, le oigo, seguro que está a punto de descubrirme, si no sabe ya dónde estoy.

"¡Maestro!". "Sí, Daniel" le responde. "Debéis sentaros, los demás están a punto de llegar".

Le oigo ir hacia una de las cabeceras de la mesa, veo una silla moverse, e inmediatamente veo aparecer sus piernas, con los pantalones grises y los zapatos negros de 'el Maestro'. Oigo al tal Daniel abrir la puerta, salir y cerrarla de nuevo. "¡Mia!" me susurra. "¡Ven aquí!" Niego con la cabeza, él me tiende la mano con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. Pero sé que es falsa. Quiero alejarme, pero no puedo.

Se abre la puerta de nuevo, y una tras otra las voces dicen la misma palabra a modo de saludo: "Maestro". Sin que yo me haya dado cuenta él ya estaba perfectamente sentado, haciendo como que yo no existiera mientras me caigo hacia un agujero que acaba de abrirse. Llego al suelo, sólo veo la luz en dos puntos que parecen estar enfrente de mí. Oigo una respiración. ¡Dios, qué me va a pasar! Sólo puedo cerrar los ojos y tratar de no pensar en lo que va a hacerme.


End file.
